Smuggling
by Skovko
Summary: Stella is caught smuggling and she's ready to take the fall without snitching on anyone. All there's on her mind is to save her little brother. The cop lays out the truth and what most likely will happen if she doesn't help them take down one of the bigger fish in town. In return he'll help her and her brother.
1. Caught

Stella swallowed and tried to hide her nervousness. The bags were coming out and she was looking for her black bag. She had made it through the airport in Cuba without any problems. She was back in Iowa now. All she had to do was grab her bag and get out of the airport. Then she would be in the clear.

She sighed in relief as her bag came out. She grabbed it and turned to walk. She only took a few step before a small group of men with dogs stood there. Detection dogs. She knew it. The dog closest to her bag gave a bark.

"Excuse me, miss, will you follow us please?" One of the men asked.

She was done for it. She knew it. She had been caught and there was no turning back. She followed the men out in the back. Her bag was being taken from her. The man who had asked her to follow went through her handbag and found her passport.

"Stella Ambrose," he said. "First time smuggling drugs?"  
"Yes," she answered.  
"You're not even gonna deny it?" He asked.  
"No," she answered.  
"Well, that's a first," he grinned. "I'm Seth Rollins. I guess I don't need to tell you what we found in your bag then."  
"Cocaine," she said.  
"You're just gonna give everything away?" He asked.  
"I might as well. You're gonna find it anyway. I smuggled the drugs. End of story," she said.

He sat down on the chair across the table and slowly turned her passport around in his hand.

"Except it isn't," he said. "Who are you smuggling for?"  
"Nobody," she said.  
"We both know that's a lie. You couldn't even hide how nervous you were. You're not doing this for the thrill of it, and you don't look like an addict yourself. You're doing this for someone," he said.  
"Look, they got my brother. If I tell on them, he's dead. You won't make me snitch on them. I'll take the punishment," she said.  
"He's dead either way," he said.  
"What?" She asked.

He sighed and placed her passport down on the table. She clearly was new to this since she couldn't see further ahead.

"When you won't return with the drugs, who's gonna pay for them? Your brother. Can he pay? Probably not. So the only way to pay is with his life. And they'll probably either wait for you to get back out years from now or pay someone in prison to take you out too," he said.

Her eyes widened when he put the truth out there like that. She knew he wasn't lying.

"Tell me about your brother. One phone call and I'll know who he is anyway," he said.  
"Dean," she said. "I've taken care of him the best way I know how. Our mother is always out there whoring herself out, and our father is lord knows where. He's not been around since we were kids."  
"How old is he?" He asked.  
"He turns 18 tomorrow," she answered.  
"A troubled teen?" He asked.  
"Sometimes. Look, he's not a bad guy. You gotta understand that growing up like we did, it was hard. I battled through it on my own and he got caught up with drugs. He started selling for..."

She stopped herself before she gave the name away.

"You're 23, right?" He asked.  
"He's not a bad guy," she repeated.  
"I'm sure he isn't," he said.  
"I got him out. I took him in. I found him a job as a dishwasher. He was happy. But they wouldn't allow him to leave like that. They kidnapped him and told me I had to make this trip one time and he would be free to leave," she said.  
"They're never gonna let him leave. Today, yes, but they'll come back again and again. Everytime you think you got a good life going, they'll come back and take him again to make you obey," he said. "Give me a name."  
"Baron Corbin," she whispered.

He whistled and raised his eyebrows. He knew Baron Corbin very well. One of the big fish in town.

"I'll be right back," he said.

He left her in the room to go talk with his partner Kevin Owens. After telling the whole story, Kevin shook his head.

"We can take him down this time," Seth said.  
"Not unless he's got drugs in his hands," Kevin said.  
"He will if we send her in there with the bag like nothing happened," Seth said.  
"It's a small window," Kevin said.  
"We can do it," Seth said.  
"What about her and her brother? You need to get them out of town immediately and change their identities. It can't be done," Kevin said.  
"I might know someone," Seth took out his phone. "We gotta try."


	2. New names

Stella felt nervous as hell as she stepped out of the cab in front of Baron Corbin's house. In case Baron had people around the airport watching, they had to let her leave on her own. She held on tight to the black bag and walked up to knock on the front door. A bleach blonde man opened with a grin.

"Stella! So good to see you," he grinned.  
"Hi, Dolph," she said.  
"Come inside, sweetheart," he said.

She cringed at him calling her that. She didn't want him calling her anything or even look at her. She didn't wanna be there. She walked into the living room where Baron sat in the middle of the couch with his arms stretched out on the back rest. She ignored his men sitting and standing around, and kept her focus on Baron.

"You're back," Baron said. "Any trouble?"  
"No," she said.

He motioned a hand in the air and she handed him the bag. He opened it and emptied it of her belongings. He removed the fake bottom and took out the drugs.

"Get the kid," he said.

Dolph left the room and came back with Dean shortly after. Dean's hands were tied together with a strip tie. He had some bruises on his face that were in the last healing phases from when they kidnapped him the week before. Dolph took out a folding knife and unfolded it.

"What are you doing?" Stella asked.  
"Relax, sweetheart," Dolph chuckled.

Dolph cut through the strip tie to release Dean. Dean quickly moved forward and wrapped his arms around Stella.

"It's okay," he said. "Thank you."  
"Can we leave?" Stella looked at Baron.  
"Yeah, sure," Baron smirked. "I'm sure I'll see you around some other time."

Stella took Dean's hand and started pulling him out of the room.

"Let's go!" She said firmly.

She pulled him out of the house as fast as she could. He didn't argue against the tight grip she had on his hand. She pulled him out of the driveway and down the sidewalk. Police cars suddenly came speeding towards the house. Cops jumped out of the cars and ran inside.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.  
"Keep walking!" Stella hissed.

She turned a corner where a car was waiting. She opened the door to the back seat and gave Dean a push. He got inside and she followed behind. The man at the steering wheel started driving.

"You kids alright?" He looked in the rear view mirror.  
"We're fine," Stella said.  
"What's going on? Who is this guy?" Dean asked.  
"Seth Rollins," Seth grinned at Dean in the mirror. "We're going on a long road trip so you might as well get to like me, or at least pretend you do, since I'm the one paying for your meals on the way."

Dean stared at Stella who seemed a bit more relaxed now.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.  
"I got caught in the airport," Stella answered. "Seth offered me, well us, a way out."  
"Where are we going?" Dean asked.  
"North Carolina. I got a friend there. Braun Strowman. He's got some legal business and some other business on the side that I of course know nothing about," Seth winked in the mirror. "You got a lot of hours to think of some new names."

Dean's jaw dropped. New names could only mean one thing.

"We're getting new identities?" Dean asked.  
"So that Baron will never find you," Seth said. "Just pick a normal name."  
"Jon," Dean said.  
"And you, Stella?" Seth asked.  
"Alice," Stella said.  
"And last name?" Seth asked.

The two siblings looked at each other.

"Do you remember the pet rabbit we had as children?" Stella asked.  
"Yeah, Moxley," Dean grinned. "He was a good boy."  
"Alice and Jon Moxley," Stella said.  
"I like it," Dean said.  
"Alright. Braun knows someone that I again of course know nothing about that'll create your new identities," Seth said. "Sit back and relax. It's gonna be a long drive."

Almost an entire day later they pulled up at a house. A huge man came out to greet them.

"And I thought I was tall," Dean said lowly.  
"Don't worry, he might be big but he's as good as the day is long," Seth said. "Come on."

Seth left his car with Dean and Stella following right after. Braun greeted both siblings with a hug.

"So what have we got here?" Braun asked.  
"Alice and Jon Moxley," Seth answered.  
"I'll give Drew a call to get on with it right away," Braun said.  
"Jobs?" Seth asked.  
"I bought an old B&B. We're restoring it right now but should be able to open two months from now. I need someone to run it and a maintenance guy," Braun said.

He looked at the two siblings that still hadn't said anything.

"Do you think you two can do that?" Braun asked.  
"I'm strong and good with my hands," Dean said. "And Ste... Alice is good with people and books and all that smart stuff."  
"We can do it," Stella said.  
"Great!" Braun smiled widely. "Meanwhile you can stay in my house. I'm gonna give you some money to buy whatever you need until you start working and make your own money. Welcome to the first day of the rest of your lives."


End file.
